


Hidden Pain

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC Crew, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Menstruation, Multi, Other, Trans Male Character, background gents, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Gavin curled up in his bed, an agonising slice of pain causing him to screw his eyes shut. He knew Michael and Jeremy were only a call away, all he had to do was yell out, but he couldn't. He just wasn't sure how they would react to him not being born a man.This was a vent fic, but I figured I'd post it cause I kinda like how it came out. Heh. Anyway, sorry its not Fall in Love, but progress on that is going slower than I had hoped. Anyway, enjoy!!
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Hidden Pain

Gavin curled up in his bed, an agonising slice of pain causing him to screw his eyes shut. He knew Michael and Jeremy were only a call away, all he had to do was yell out, but he couldn't. He hadn't came out yet, and he wasn't ready. Yeah, they were okay with being gay, they wouldn't be okay with Geoff, Ryan, and Jack's relationship otherwise. They were even in their own relationship, Jeremy and Michael. He just wasn't sure how they would react to him not being born a man. 

Another cramp came, causing Gavin to let out a whine. Of course Jeremy had stolen his heating pad the day before, and it was still in his room. A knock on his door made him freeze, eyes snapping open. 

"Gav, are you still up? Jer and Geoff are planning a game of The Red Dragon Inn, and I was wondering if you wanted to join? Gerki would like more competition."

"I'm good boi! Just tired and want to sleep- Fuck!" Another cramp hit him, causing Gavin to curse and curl into himself even more. 

"Gavin? I'm coming in."

The door opened, and Michael stepped in. Gavin tried to pull his knees up closer, hiding his chest. He wore no shirt, trying to help with dysphoria, and his scars would be easy for the other to see. "Michael, I'm fine, just some growing pains, it'll wear off soon. 

Michael's eyes squinted, staring at Gavin. "Tylenol?" he asked after a moment, an eyebrow lifting. 

"If you don't mind?"

And then Gavin was alone, but the relief was short lived, as Michael soon returned, with Jeremy trailing behind him. He shrunk into the pillows as Jeremy closed the door, keeping his knees to his chest as he reached for the pills and water. The two sat at the foot of his bed,Michael watching him intently as Jeremy looked down at the bed. 

"Hey Gav," Jeremy began, picking at the navy blue blanket, "growing pains stop when you stop growing." Gavin shifted under Michael's gaze, nit meeting his eyes. "Do, do you need the heat pad back?"

"No, it's fine." No, its was not fine! Gavin regretted his words immediately, pulling hid golden blanket over him. 

"Bullshit. Jeremy, go grab the fucking pad. Gavin, I'm not a fucking idiot." Jeremy nearly ran out, and Gavin still looked away. "Gavin, tell me what's wrong. We can't do anything unless you tell us."

"What if I don't need your help?"

"You certainly want it."

"Who says that?"

"Me!" 

Jeremy returned then, plugging the pad in and handing it to Gavin in silence, the tension thick. It wore on for a while, no noise save for the sound of the Gents in the living room. Gavin was pretty sure they were playing some video game, with how much Geoff was yelling. It was him that finally broke the silence. 

"Can I get a hug?" 

"From who?"

"Both?"

The two moved up to Gavin quickly, who, after a tense second, dropped his arms and lifted the blanket, moving it away and showing the scars under his pecs. The two stopped, but only for a second, before continuing on their mission. Jeremy curled up behind Gavin while Michael pulled him to his chest. He could feel tears threatening to fall as he felt the shorter nuzzle into his back. "Gavin, look at me, Boi."

He looked up at Michael, who swiped away a tear that had started to roll down Gavin's cheek. "You are amazing, and I think now is the best time to ask this. Me and Jeremy love you so much, you are the sun in our lives. Will you please be with us?"

Gavin nearly sobbed, hands curling up in Michael's shirt, soft pleas and agreements falling from his lips. He felt a hand on his chin, and let it guide him up, soft lips catching his own, more tears streaming down. More kisses were peppering his shoulders, and Gavin relaxed into the soft scruff of Jeremy's beard. 

The three dozed off at some point, the heating pad tucked between Michael and Gavin as their legs intertwined, Jeremy's fingers knotted up in Gavin's.


End file.
